Trappers (Far Harbor)
The Trappers are a hostile faction operating on the Island in 2287. Background The trappers came to the Island in search of rare animal skins and pelts. While some still hunt the rare animals, most have left the island or have been driven insane by the fog, as shown by the cannibal trappers in The Arrival who ate the synth trying to find his way to Acadia. Gameplay attributes Although the reason for their insanity may be different, trappers are for all intents and purposes the Island's equivalent of raiders and behave virtually the same once combat is initiated. Just like the Commonwealth's highwaymen, trappers will attack on sight and their strongholds should be approached with caution. What sets them apart to some extent is their lack of drug-addled taunting, something Commonwealth raiders are very fond of doing even when faced with impossible odds. Trappers also do not seem to care much about each other, given that they express no emotion whatsoever when they witness members of their group being killed. Another distinguishing feature is the trappers' apparently complete lack of female members. While the ranks of Commonwealth raiders are made up of men and women in equal measure, the trapper population on the Island is entirely male. In order to have a chance at surviving the Island's hostile environment, trappers protect themselves with trapper armor or coastal armor, supplemented by an abundance of leather armor and metal armor pieces. For offense they utilize standard raider gear, ranging from pipe guns over hunting rifles and combat rifles to exclusive Far Harbor equipment like lever-action rifles and the dangerous harpoon gun. The occasional melee weapon may also be employed, often taking the form of meat hooks or, more rarely, pole hooks. Trappers make no use of energy weapons or irradiated gear, so having good ballistic damage resistance is enough to mitigate most of their threat potential. Bases Aside from the named locations mentioned above, numerous unmarked trapper camps are scattered all over the Island. They are usually occupied by two or three levelled trappers. Variants Trapper The weakest of their kind, basic trappers still should not be underestimated. They may be less resilient than their stronger comrades, but they often compensate their relative fragility with surprisingly powerful weapons like lever-action rifles and harpoon guns. If that is the case, they should be targeted first since they are the easiest to kill but can inflict great amounts of damage when left alone for too long. |level =8 |perception =4 |hp =120 |dt = |dr =5 |er =5 |rr = |xp = |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* }} Scrounging trapper |level =14 |perception =4 |hp =150 |dt = |dr =5 |er =5 |rr = |xp = |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* }} Stalking trapper |level =22 |perception =4 |hp =240 |dt = |dr =0 |er =0 |rr = |xp = |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* }} Grim trapper |level =30 |perception =5 |hp =400 |dt = |dr =0 |er =0 |rr = |xp = |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* }} Relentless trapper |level =38 |perception =5 |hp =540 |dt = |dr =0 |er =0 |rr = |xp = |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* }} Ruthless trapper The most experienced and, as the title suggests, most ruthless of their ilk, ruthless trappers tend to be the primary threat in any given encounter with trappers. They usually wear the heaviest armor and carry extensively modified weaponry which they use to deadly effect. Unless there are equally heavily armed but less resilient enemies around, dispatching them quickly before they can bring their superior equipment to bear should be everyone's first priority. While ruthless trappers typically serve as group leaders once they begin to appear, with increasing player level they gradually replace the other variants until trapper strongholds are populated almost entirely with ruthless trappers. |level =46 |perception =5 |hp =660 |dt = |dr =0 |er =0 |rr = |xp = |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 = |attack2 = |attack3 = |items =* }} Notable members * Bilge * Braun Husky * Bray Husky * Douglas * Luke Husky * Malcolm * Rowan Husky Notes The three non-hostile trappers who are part of the quest The Arrival can be killed with impunity. When they respawn after a couple of in-game days, they retain their neutral behavior and will only attack in self-defense. Appearances Trappers appear only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Gallery Trapper-FeedingFish-FarHarbor.jpg|A Trapper feeding fish at the Old Pond House de:Fallensteller (Far Harbor) es:Tramperos ru:Трапперы (Far Harbor) Category:Far Harbor factions Category:Trappers